Sybok and Amanda
by buffyfan1992
Summary: This is part of the HP 5, 10, 20, 50, 70, 100 Fandoms Challenge. Amanda takes care of Sybok after Sarek dies. This is the second fic in the challenge. I'm only doing five.


Amanda looked sadly down at the sleeping vulcan toddler, Sybok. Yesterday Sarek, his father and her husband, died in the Embassy. He was shot to death by a crazy Anti-Alien radicals. The man, Horace Wells. shot him in the heart because he married a human.

Her: Amanda Grayson.

Now she was the sole guardian of Sybok. The Vulcan lawyers came to her a few hours after she had heard the news to tell her what the will said. The Vulcans spoke in their typical non-emotional tone as they told Amanda about the custody. She didn't need to worry as the money was left over for her and Sybok. The chat ended with a gentle assurance that Sarek wanted her to be totally taken care of.

She could barely hear them. The love of her life was dead. Most of the human population thought that he couldn't love her, but he did. Sarek was the most loving, loyal, and passionate man that she had ever met. Amanda and him were connected through their bond so she got to see parts of him that nobody else ever saw expect for Sybok's dead mother.

God, Sybok.

Amanda loved him like her own son. She had been his mother since she married Sarek married he was six months old. His mother, T-Minh died giving birth to him.

Tears dripped down Amanda's face as she looked at the toddler verison of Sarek. The sweet little boy who kept completely still and silent. Humans beings that don't have extensive knowledge of Vulcans would not think he was sad but Amanda knew better. Whenever Sybok touched her fingers or her face she felt the amount of grief he is feeling full her body. She also feels something else. A extreme fear that something will happen to his mother. To her.

Sybok's eyes open. " Mommy?" He asked, his tone perfectly even.

"Yes, baby. Mommy's here. Did you have a great nap?" She asked brightly. Sybok put his arms out, wanting to be held. Amanda picked him up close to her heart.

"Mommy love you, Sy." Amanda crooned. Sybok put out his two fingers. Amanda touched them gently. She felt a rush of love and adoration.

"Amanda!" called her Mother. Thankfully, both of Amanda's parents were here to help plan the funeral and look after Sybok.

God, Amanda thought, the funeral's tomorrow. I can't believe it. She kissed her baby boy's face before calling back, "Sybok and I are heading down."

Amanda exited the room holding Sybok tightly to her. She walked down the stairs. Amanda was greeted by her annoyed-looking mother.

"Amanda, I told you to walk Sybok up right away so we could have lunch," her mom scolded.

"Sorry, Mom," Amanda apologized. Sybok put two fingers out to greet his grandmother. Instead of putting her fingers out to greet him like Amanda taught her, she just hugged Sybok and took him out of Amanda's arms. She heads out to the kitchen. Amanda rolls her eyes as she follows her. If only her Mom would stop treating Sybok like a human toddler.

Amanda's mom, Lisa, placed Sybok in a high chair. Alex her father sat next to his grandson looking affectionately at the child.

Amanda asked her mom, "Can I help you serve lunch?" Her mom shook her head.

"Just sit down, dear. You've been through enough." She said sweetly.

Amanda sat down next to her handsome Sybok. Sybok stuck his two fingers at her. She smiled before meeting him. She felt sadness, happiness, and confusion rush at her all at once. It was slightly overwhelming. Amanda chuckled. He doesn't get why his grandmother won't meet him in the typical fashion.

"I don't know why either." Amanda laughed.

"You don't know why, what?" asked her father. Just as baffled as her mother. Not at all surprising.

" Nothing, Dad." Amanda answered.

Alex ruffled his grandson's head. Sybok decided to see if his grandfather would greet him. He jabbed two fingers right in front of his grandfathers face.

"Greet him, Dad," urged Amanda as she showed him how.

Alex did as Amanda taught him.

" Omph," He said, "Are those his emotions I feel?"

Amanda nodded. Alex looked sadly at his grandson.

"He feels love, but a lot of sadness. Poor kid, he really misses his dad," Alex whispered. He lifted Sybok out of the high chair and hugs him tightly to his chest.

Just then, Lisa entered with the food.

"What are you doing, Alex? We are about to eat put Sybok back into his chair." scolded Lisa.

Alex shook his head. "I'm just comforting the boy. I'll put him back in the high chair after you serve." He stated.

Amanda felt some hope. Maybe life won't be so hard for her baby boy here on earth.


End file.
